


Как Новый год встретишь, так его и проведешь

by Lili_T_h



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili_T_h/pseuds/Lili_T_h
Summary: — Бек, приедешь ко мне на Новый Год?Отабек подвисает, смотрит на Юру. Воображение усиленно рисует романтичные картинки: Новый год, дача, всё в огоньках, елка, и они вдвоем.





	Как Новый год встретишь, так его и проведешь

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на WTF Battle на diary.ru для команды WTF Otabek&Yura!!! On Ice 2018.

— Я бы мог нагнуть тебя прямо тут, — говорит Джей-Джей, дёргая Юру за рукав.

Упущенное золото не даёт «королю» покоя, и он бесится, пытаясь хоть как-то вывести Юру из себя. Только вот Юре давно не пятнадцать, и он прекрасно может постоять за себя.

Но всё же Отабека разрывает от эмоций: то ли уебать Джей-Джею самому, то ли посочувствовать, потому что Юра разворачивается и с наимилейшей улыбкой говорит:

— Научись уже проигрывать достойно.

Джей-Джей хмурит брови, злится, Отабек видит, как сжимаются и разжимаются его кулаки, и уже прикидывает, как бы избежать драки — впереди чемпионат Европы, и заработать дисквалификацию за мордобой — последнее, что им всем сейчас нужно.

Но Юра уже разворачивается и говорит ему:

— Бек, приедешь ко мне на Новый Год?

Отабек подвисает, смотрит на Юру. Тот улыбается, будто и не было сейчас ничего, заглядывает в глаза с такой надеждой, что у Отабека поджимаются пальцы на ногах. Ему хочется сказать «да, конечно, что угодно…», но он берёт себя в руки и ждёт дальнейших разъяснений.

— Дед собрался отмечать с Лидией Сергеевной, — Юра взмахивает руками и смеется, — у них там, кажется, что-то назревает, хотя дед и говорит, что всё это — дружба, не больше, и что я им мешать совсем не буду. Но я-то все понимаю, поэтому ему сразу сказал, что с тобой на дачу поеду, просто первое, что в голову пришло. Прости, что не спросил заранее.

Отабек молчит. В голове вразнобой скачут мысли: начиная с того, что кого-то другого, даже зовущегося другом, Отабек бы послал нахер, потому что Новый год — это семейный праздник, и его принято отмечать с семьёй; заканчивая тем, что у него сейчас, кажется, откажет сердце, и за лишние пять минут с Юрой он готов чуть больше, чем на все.

Поэтому он просто кивает и говорит короткое «да», прикидывая, как будет объяснять всё это родителям. Он ведь даже из Канады прилетал домой на праздники.

Юра тут же веселеет, смотрит на него довольными глазами, и говорит, растягивая слово:

— Замеча-а-ательно.

И больше они это не обсуждают. Прощаются коротко, хоть Отабек и позволяет себе сжать Юру в якобы дружеских объятиях, а Юра пытается тягануть его вверх — вырос, теперь можно.

Отабек смеётся, а в душе всё клокочет, потому что… Блядь. Невозможно же так. Потому что, что же ты, Юрочка, блядь, творишь.

У Отабека крыша весело машет рукой и уезжает так далеко и надолго, что оставшееся до двадцать седьмого декабря время — дата, на которую они условились, он упахивается на льду так, что в какой-то момент тренер подзывает его к себе и говорит:

— Слушай, я понял, что тебе нужно уехать, и я не сомневаюсь, что ты отработаешь эти десять дней. Но, может, хватит?

Отабек смотрит на него, не понимая, к чему тот клонит, и Азамат поясняет:

— Не стоит убиваться на льду.

Отабек отрешенно кивает, а внутри тем временем зреет буря. Отабеку до тошноты надоело прятаться и до дикого ужаса страшно спалиться перед Юрой. От этой двойственности разрывает.

Воображение усиленно рисует романтичные картинки: Новый Год, дача, всё в огоньках, елка, и они вдвоем. Как в ёбаной рекламе «колы». Отабеку хочется смеяться и плакать, потому что нельзя в его возрасте заниматься такой хернёй. Но это оказывается внезапно невозможным. Поэтому он занимается.

Юра, похожий на бронепоезд, запрограммирован сводить Отабека с ума каждыми своим действием. У Отабека нет ровным счетом никаких сил противиться этому. Хотя он пытается. Все эти три года он отчаянно пытается. Но стоит глянуть в зелёные глаза, на ласковую, для него одного, улыбку, и все старания сметает, словно и не было ничего. Внутри всё полыхает ядерными взрывами, только и остается, что тренироваться без перерыва. Чтобы сохранить хоть какие-то остатки разума.

Двадцать седьмого числа, в шесть утра, он вылетает в Москву и спит в самолете, потому что больше там нечего делать.

По приземлении ему сыпется гора смсок от Юры, но он не успевает прочесть ни одной — Юра уже звонит.

— Ну что, — звучит задорный голос, — приземлился там?

Отабек унимает беснующееся сердце и говорит:

— Да, — а сам поудобнее вздёргивает дорожную сумку.

— Тогда скорее тащи свою задницу на улицу, я там же, где и в прошлый раз.

Отабек улыбается как придурок — пока никто не видит, можно, и несётся к выходу. Юркину «ауди» он видит практически сразу. Да и невозможно не заметить, когда возле нее стоит, перепрыгивая с ноги на ногу, сам Плисецкий.

— Бека-а-а! — Вопит он и стискивает в объятиях так, что Отабек давится морозным воздухом.

Юра отбирает у него сумку, закидывает на заднее сиденье и говорит, потирая ладони:

— Хули стоим-то, и так вся жопа отмёрзла.

Они плюхаются в салон и пристегиваются. Сиденья теплые, и Юра говорит:

— Ты там, если че, не молчи, у меня подогрев попца шалит, зажарим тебя еще ненароком.

Отабек смеётся и откидывает голову на сиденье. С Юрой слишком хорошо и правильно. С неба падают пушистые хлопья снега, и даже трёхчасовая дорога до Юриной дачи не омрачает настроения.

— Ты чего-нибудь конкретного хочешь? — спрашивает Юра.

«Тебя» — сказал бы Отабек, но прикусывает язык.

— Да вроде нет.

— Я накупил дохренища всего, — кивает Юра, — но еще ничего не готовил — попортится же. Просто вдруг ты хочешь чего-то такого… Ну, знаешь.

— Знаю, — говорит он, — не переживай. Или там совсем магазинов нет?

— Есть, — фыркает Юра, — не совсем деревня ж. Почти город.

— Значит, все нормально, — говорит Отабек.

Юра кивает, и, улыбаясь, хлопает его рукой по коленке. У Отабека сердце подскакивает куда-то к горлу.

Они подъезжают к высокому забору, и Юра матерится:

— Опять все замело, ну что ты будешь делать!

Отабек улыбается, пока Юра загоняет машину в гараж. Трёт мерзнущие руки, смотрит по сторонам. Участок не такой уж и большой, и еще пока видно все дорожки, которые Юра старательно вычищал утром — одна из них ведет к бане, другая от крыльца ко второй калитке, и на третьей стоит сам Отабек. Он представляет, как Юра встал пораньше, чтобы к его приезду было чисто, и на душе становится тепло.

— Пойдем, — Юра хлопает его по спине, и они идут.

Юра открывает дом и запускает Отабека вперед.

— Свет слева, — говорит он.

Отабек щелкает выключателем и с любопытством оглядывает отделанную деревом прихожую. На даче у Плисецких он впервые. Везде мишура и всякие разные веночки-подвесочки — на украшения Юра не поскупился.

Перед ним, возвращая к реальности, шлёпаются тапки. Отабек выуживает ноги из ботинок и надевает их. Они мягкие и забавной расцветки, на мысах красные шарики и под ними нарисованы оленьи головы.

Юрина рука ерошит ему затылок, посылая водопад мурашек по телу, и Юра говорит:

— Как хорошо, что ты здесь.

Отабек кивает. И правда хорошо. Ему самому хорошо так, что страшно — как бы не рехнуться от эйфории и не наделать глупостей.

Сумку Юра не отдаёт, сам тащит на второй этаж и роняет в комнате. Проводит краткую экскурсию «вот полка тебе, вот туалет и душ, вот кухня». В доме всё переливается разноцветными огоньками и бликует на развешанной мишуре. Ёлка стоит в Юриной комнате, так густо увешанная, что искусственных ветвей толком не видно. Живые ёлки Юра не любит — об этом он рассказывал Отабеку в том году по скайпу, тоже в праздники.

— А теперь чай! — оповещает Юра.

— Как скажешь, — говорит Отабек и тает от Юркиного хитрого прищура.

У Юры на столе — сразу видно, готовился — выставлено всё, что, видимо, нашлось в ближайших магазинах.

— Ты обалдел, — со смехом говорит Отабек, — это у тебя все как в трубу вылетает, а мне столько сладкого нельзя.

— Счас ещё, — говорит Юра, фыркая, — нельзя ему. Завтра пойдём снег чистить, и все сгорит, не ссы. Ну или еще как-нибудь сгоним.

И Отабек смело кладёт печеньку в рот — если Юра говорит, значит, так и будет.

Юра пытается уложить Отабека спать, Отабек сопротивляется, и в итоге все сводится к веселой возне на кровати.

— Неужели совсем не хочется? — спрашивает Юра, выдохнувшись окончательно и отчаянно зевая.

— Я спал в самолете, — говорит Отабек.

Юра фыркает и устраивается на его груди головой, подобно большому коту, игнорируя бешено колотящееся сердце Отабека.

— А я нет, — Юра цепляет ногой брошенный плед и накрывает их двоих.

Отабека ведет настолько сильно, что становится дурно, «не натворить глупостей» он повторяет про себя как мантру. Юра, уютно-домашний, с колючей на вид щекой, засыпает на нем почти моментально, и Отабека затапливает удушающая нежность, от которой страшно.

Он не замечает, как засыпает сам, под мерное сопение, а просыпается уже один.

Юра обнаруживается на кухне колдующим над ужином. Поворачивается к Отабеку на звук шагов, улыбаясь, щурится и говорит, передразнивая:

— Я не хочу спать, я спал в самолете!

— Нечестно, — смеется Отабек, — это ты меня усыпил.

— Ну конечно, — смеётся Юра в ответ.

— Совершенно серьезно, — говорит Отабек, — когда я был маленьким, у меня был кот, который точно так же укладывал меня по вечерам.

Юра смотрит с непониманием, чуть склонив голову набок, и ждет. Отабек продолжает со смешком:

— Приходил, ложился сверху и мурчал. Шевелиться нельзя — обидится и уйдет, приходилось засыпать.

— Ах ты ж зараза, — смеётся Юра и делает вид, что метит в него огуречной попкой.

Отабек смеётся и подходит ближе. От желания поцеловать Юру сводит губы и ведёт голову. Будто выпил. Но он просто смотрит: на полоску белых зубов, на красивые губы, растянутые в улыбке, любуется бликом на щеке, красным, как мишура, от которой он случился.

Меж рёбер скребёт и воет, подобно большому чудовищу, требует. Мозг же кричит «нельзя», и Отабек, признаться, уже совсем запутался, кого слушать. Потому что Юра такой… Отабек жмурится и говорит:

— Тебе помочь?

Юра качает головой. Всё сам, как обычно. Попытаться помочь Юре, если он того не хочет — проще самоубиться. На кухне пахнет вкусно, на сковороде весело шкварчит мясо, а Юра заканчивает резать салат и отлаженным движением сгружает овощи в миску.

— Так как мы не обедали, то можно мясо, — говорит он, копируя интонации Барановской, и делает страшное лицо, прежде чем закончить, — а вот завтра на ужин будут голые овощи.

Отабек смеётся и едва сдерживается, чтоб не сболтнуть чего-нибудь лишнего. Юра раскладывает мясо по тарелкам, ставит салатницу и смотрит на Отабека так, что тому кажется, будто он умер и попал в рай — раньше Юра на него так не смотрел.

За последние полгода Юра вообще изменился, не только возмужал, но и что-то появилось в нём такое, что давало Отабеку надежду. Но действовать было по-прежнему страшно. Временами Юрка еще любил вспылить, и по-прежнему с каким-то отвращением говорил о Кацуки и Никифорове, несмотря на то, что продолжал с ними общаться. И Отабек никак не мог понять, от чего это отвращение — от брезгливости или все еще от обиды за украденного тренера.

Отабек отрезает и отправляет в рот кусок мяса, едва не застонав в голос.

Все-таки Юра идеальный по всем пунктам. Отабек смотрит на него и дуреет от понимания, что с ним он готов быть на абсолютно любых условиях. От этого еще страшнее, чем от суматошно заходящегося при виде зеленых глаз сердца.

Возможность вымыть посуду Отабек получает буквально боем. И пока он надраивает тарелки, Юра стоит рядом, раскачиваясь с мысков на пятки, говорит:

— Может, погуляем?

— Конечно, — кивает Отабек.

Потому что как не погулять, если Юра хочет. Потому что все что угодно, если Юра хочет.

Иногда Отабеку, кажется, что Юра прекрасно осознаёт всю свою власть. Но тут же отгоняет эти мысли — Юра слишком добрый, чтобы пользоваться кем-то вот так.

Они укутываются по самые уши — на Юре смешная шапка-ушанка, которая смотрится на нем до ужаса правильно. Отабек поправляет на нем шарф, убеждается, что все взяли перчатки, и они вываливаются на морозный воздух.

От фонарей по сугробам разбегаются сверкающие всполохи, и весь воздух пронизан новогодним волшебством. Отабек счастлив до дрожи.

Они бродят по улочкам, где из каждого окна приветственно мерцают гирлянды, и где-то вдалеке слышен задорный детский смех.

От желания обнять Юру, кажется, вот-вот отвалятся руки.

Юра наклоняется и набирает в ладони снега, пытается смять, но на улице слишком холодно, и снег хрустящей пылью рассыпается, отказываясь собираться в полноценный комок.

— Вот же блин, — говорит Юра, отряхивая перчатки.

У него покрасневший нос и скулы, а глаза сияют не хуже гирлянд. С неба вновь начинает сыпать, и Юра говорит короткое «о!» и тащит его обратно, правда, к гаражу, где выуживает «ватрушку» для горки.

— Ты не серьезно, — улыбаясь, говорит Отабек, и Юра хохочет.

— Еще скажи, что боишься.

Отабек пожимает плечами, но Юра все-таки утаскивает его на горку — она спускается к пруду, и Отабек не уверен, что это хороший маршрут. А еще Отабек не уверен, что он боится именно горки, а не заливисто смеющегося Юру. Держаться слишком сложно.

— Не ссы, — говорит Юра, — я тут с детства катаюсь.

Он плюхает «ватрушку» на землю и говорит:

— Садись!

Отабек выдыхает глубоко. Юра усаживается перед ним, и Отабек с чистой совестью обнимает его. Юра хохочет. Отабек сжимает его крепче и утыкается носом в шапку. Дышит. Сердце долбит так, что должно быть слышно, но Отабек надеется, что два слоя теплой одежды приглушат все звуки.

— Боишься все-таки, — говорит Юра, повернувшись. Лицо, разрумянившееся от мороза, глазища сверкают.

Отабеку приходится зажмуриться и хочется выть, но Юра уже толкается вперед, и они несутся по склону под Юркино протяжное «у-у-у-и-и-и». Тормозят за пару метров от пруда, и Юра поворачивается к нему.

— Ну как?

— Здорово, — искренне говорит Отабек, и они катаются, пока не вымокают окончательно.

— В душ! — командует Юра, едва они переступают порог — я тебе там полотенце и халат повесил, все зеленое.

Отабек фыркает: на каком-то из интервью он обронил, что любит зеленый цвет, и теперь количество зеленых вещей у него увеличилось. Не в последнюю очередь благодаря Юре. Это особенно греет душу.

Он настраивает воду погорячее и с удовольствием отмокает под тугими струями. Правда, быстро сворачивается, когда вспоминает, что Юра наверняка тоже замерз. Вытирается насухо и закутывается в пушистый халат. Тут же зевает, отогревшийся и довольный. Когда Юра уходит в душ, Отабек натягивает трусы, а вот выпутываться из халата не хочется совершенно, поэтому он усаживается на кровати, подгребая под себя ноги, и бездумно щелкает каналы — смотреть, как водится, нечего.

Юра выплывает в таком же халате, только черном. Щеки все еще красные, но теперь уже от воды. Он падает рядом и устраивается под боком.

— Может, поглядим чего? — говорит он.

Отабек кивает, и они наугад выбирают фильм. Правда, смотрят не слишком внимательно — обмусоливают свои программы и обсуждают прошедший Гран-при.

— Ты был крут, — говорит Юра и смотрит на него серьезно до ужаса.

— Я старался, — пожимает плечами Отабек.

Что тут говорить, если что он, что Юра больные льдом на всю голову. Никаких пояснений, чего стоили эти выступления, не требуется.

Они скидывают халаты. Отабек прямо так, сидя — дома тепло и можно не кутаться, а вот Юра встает к шкафу и сверкает голой задницей, пока выуживает из ящика трусы. Отабек дышит и никак не может надышаться. Думает: «Блядь, да что же ты творишь, Юра?» И едва успевает отвернуться, когда Юра заканчивает и поворачивается к нему.

Отабек жмурит глаза, перед закрытыми веками будто выжжена ровная спина и бледная упругая задница.

Юра улыбается, когда устраивается рядом, и, приткнувшись к его боку, смотрит на экран. На щеках по-прежнему виднеется светлая, чуть рыжеватая щетина. Отабек запрещает себе даже думать о том, чтобы провести ладонью по Юриной щеке.

Они засыпают рядом под горящий экран ноутбука.

***

Отабек умудряется встать первым, хотя обычно дрыхнет, пока его не растолкают — дома и вовсе приходится ставить несколько будильников, чтоб не просыпать на тренировки.

Но сегодня на редкость бодрое утро. Отабек топает умываться, по пути раздумывая, что приготовить на завтрак, есть ли у Юры овсянка, и не затолкает ли он её Отабеку в задницу?

Правда, к тому времени, когда он добирается до кухни, там уже обнаруживается сонный Юра, заливающий в себя порцию кофе с молоком.

— На голодный желудок, — с укором говорит Отабек.

Юра с зевком отмахивается.

— Не смей готовить кашу. Я, как проснулся и тебя не нашел, прям жопой почуял, что ты удумал.

Отабек смеётся. Что-то всегда остаётся неизменным — например, Юрино отношение к кашам. Правда, у Отабека припасен козырь в рукаве.

— А если это будет не овсянка? — а сам косится на банку манки, стоящую на полке.

— Допустим, — милостиво кивает Юра.

— А еще она будет с шоколадом и фруктами?

Юра хмурится, молчит и наконец созревает.

— Окей, но если будет невкусно — есть будешь сам!

— Не вопрос, — соглашается Отабек.

Про такой вариант уговора «для самых маленьких» рассказала старшая сестра, чья дочь каши на дух не переносит. А ей рассказал какой-то знакомый повар. И если это не поможет, он уже и не знает, что делать.

Отабек варит манку, добавляя в нее немного какао, и трёт туда же кусочек обнаруженной еще вчера в холодильнике шоколадки. Манка варится быстро, и он, погасив огонёк плиты, режет яблоко и персик. Раскладывает кашу по тарелкам; прикидывает, что делать, если не прокатит — двойную порцию он не потянет, а подогретая манка невкусная, и завтра уже будет совсем не то; выкладывает сверху кусочки фруктов.

Юра делает сложное лицо и смотрит как-то совершенно необъяснимо.

— Все хорошо? — уточняет Отабек.

Юра кивает. С сомнением смотрит на кашу, но все-таки решается и пробует. Жмурится, и Отабек думает: пиздец, сейчас выплюнет.

Но Юра открывает глаза, глотает и, внимательно глядя на Отабека, говорит:

— Оке-е-ей, твоя взяла. Это вкусно.

Отабек улыбается и напоминает себе, что ему тоже нужно позавтракать, и неплохо бы перестать пускать слюни на Юру.

— Ну что, — говорит Отабек, вспоминая вчерашний разговор, — чистить снег?

— Маньяк, — ужасается Юра, — позже. Размахаем до калитки да до бани. Ты же пойдешь со мной в баню?

Отабек неопределенно пожимает плечами. Воображение живо рисует Плисецкого с обёрнутыми полотенцем бедрами, и он едва сдерживает судорожный вздох, вспоминая вчерашний вечер и бледную задницу. Ему приходится сказать, что баню он плохо переносит, и Юра хоть и скисает, но больше не зазывает туда.

Так и летят дни до тридцать первого: они встают, занимаются фигней, к вечеру гуляют, катаются с горки и смотрят по вечерам фильмы, которые выбирают наугад.

Отабеку до одури хорошо, так, как не было очень давно. Никакой спешки, никакой суматохи — только веселье и отдых. Про регулярно мучающий его стояк и зарождающуюся на члене мозоль он запрещает себе думать.

Тридцать первого они встают неприлично рано.

— Это даже хорошо, — зевая, говорит Юра, — ща наготовим всего, прогуляемся и поспим, а ближе к вечеру встанем.

Отабек кивает, пытаясь проснуться окончательно. Он сам не понимает, почему так и именно здесь в нем проснулся полоумный жаворонок.

Готовить с Юрой весело. Он пихается бедрами, хохочет и раздает указания, как самый настоящий генерал. У Отабека при взгляде на него сердце щемит: Юра в спортивках и майке, с пучком на голове — «чтоб в еду не натрясти, Бек» и с мелко нарезанной зеленью на щеке. Отабек не выдерживает, протягивает руку и осторожно стряхивает ее, сходя с ума от своей наглости. Щека вновь колючая, и у Отабека сердце заходится радостно — мысли о том, какая она, не давали ему покоя все это время. Юра, хоть и брился, обрастал шустро, и сейчас, видимо, решил побриться вечером, чтобы встречать Новый год как положено.

Рука дрожит, когда Отабек ее наконец опускает, и Юра смотрит на него странно, одними губами говоря «спасибо». Сердце долбит где-то под горлом, и Отабек кроет себя последними словами, улыбаясь как идиот.

Подготовка к празднику идет полным ходом. Отабек периодически прерывает действо резонным вопросом:

— Юр, куда нам столько?

— Жрать, — говорит Юра.

— Мы лопнем, Юр, — говорит Отабек.

Юра смеется.

И на самом деле, конечно, Отабек готов простоять на этой уютной кухне до скончания века. Просто чтобы вот так, рядом, перешучиваясь под мигающей гирляндой, и под звуки собственноручно сведенных треков, которые для продуктивности поставил Юра, потому что «под музыку все лучше, Отабек», хотя Отабек даже не собирался спорить.

Когда через бесконечное количество нарезанных продуктов они заканчивают, Юра со вздохом говорит:

— Спать!

И Отабек с ним полностью согласен.

Уснуть получается не сразу. Юра вертится под боком, и это отвлекает, вызывая ненужные мысли. Отабек проваливается в сон, но его выдергивает очередным внезапным движением, и он, плюнув на все, просовывает под Юру руку и прижимает к себе, оплетая его всеми конечностями, фиксирует.

Прежде, чем отрубиться, он даже успевает испугаться тому, как напрягается худая спина, но Юра расслабляется, и Отабек наконец уплывает в сон.

Они подрываются от будильника. У Отабека, как положено, тяжелая и мутная голова, но он титаническим усилием воли заставляет себя сеть.

— Дневной сон — зло, — говорит он Юре, и Юра согласно зевает.

Пока Отабек идет превращать себя в человека при помощи контрастного душа, Юра успевает поставить горячее в духовку. Отабек вываливается из душа и думает, что натянуть на свое несчастное тело.

— Ты чего, — говорит Юра, на его бедрах болтается полотенце, и Отабек смотрит, не в силах отвести взгляд. — Я халат тут забыл.

Отабек кивает, отворачивается, пока Юра вдевает себя в трусы.

— И всё-таки, — говорит Юра.

— Не проснусь никак, — Отабек даже почти не врет.

Юра смотрит на него долгим и внимательным взглядом.

Отабек же прикидывает — положить подарок под елку или вручить лично? Поцеловать его или повеситься на елке в дополнение к игрушкам?

Он смотрит, как Юра натягивает на себя светлые джинсы с драными коленями и рубашку. Зеленую. Отабеку немного дико и кажется, что он совсем чуть-чуть сошел с ума.

Он трясет головой и одевается сам.

Зленых рубашек у него пока нет, поэтому в ход идет серая, любимая.

Юра смотрит так, что от его взгляда зудит затылок.

— Что? — спрашивает Отабек, Юра качает головой.

Они накрывают стол на кухне, и Отабек всё ещё мается, что делать с подарком, на который он потратил столько нервов — подарки для людей, у которых всё есть — отдельный сорт мазохизма. Ходишь, думаешь, выбираешь, но момент, когда осеняет, сродни откровению — вот оно, то, что нужно. Ради него Отабек и мучается каждый раз. Не дарить же Юре универсальные, из разряда «как всем» подарки.

Время — половина двенадцатого, и Юра спрашивает:

— Президента слушать будем?

Отабек фыркает.

— Вот и славненько, — хлопает в ладоши Юра и вновь включает Отабекову подборку музыки.

Как гладит, ей-богу. Да и смотрит так ласково, что Отабека размазывает до глупой улыбки.

Они сидят друг напротив друга, возятся то и дело, привставая, подкладывая друг другу самые лакомые кусочки, и Отабеку вдруг становится невозможно хорошо. Потому что к черту все, если так будет всегда.

И он едва не вскрикивает, когда чувствует, как под столом Юра ногой гладит его по голени. Сам он при этом на Отабека не смотрит, поэтому не видит, как у того неприлично отъехала челюсть. Юра взглядывает на часы и говорит:

— Пить-то будем? Или обойдемся соком?

— Соком, — сипло говорит Отабек, потому что не уверен, что сможет удержать себя в случае чего, а от алкоголя его уносит, как нечего делать.

Юра улыбается и подливает ему еще апельсинового. И вдруг утыкается носом в телефон, Отабеку не видно, что он там делает. Но когда через четверть часа звонит будильник, он понимает, что Юра именно его и ставил. Юра отточенным движением жмет «отменить», встает, вздергивая бокал с соком, едва не облив все вокруг, и говорит:

— С Новым годом, Бека.

— С Новым годом, Юр, — отвечает Отабек и улыбается во все тридцать два.

Голову ведет и без всякого шампанского, потому что Юра, отпив, ставит бокал и, огибая стол, идет к нему, Отабек подрывается тоже, еще не совсем понимая, зачем, когда Юра сжимает его в объятьях и говорит, практически прижимаясь губами к уху:

— Спасибо, что ты со мной, это лучший праздник, который я мог представить.

Отабеку кажется, что он забыл, как дышать, потому что воздух входит в легкие туго, рубленными, болезненными кусками, и он говорит хриплым, не своим голосом:

— У меня так же, Юр, — и кладет свои руки на Юрину спину, прижимая крепче.

С улицы слышны первые салюты и радостно-пьяные крики «Ура!» Юра отрывается от него, будто бы нехотя, впрочем, вполне вероятно, что Отабеку просто кажется. Ему в последнее время слишком много всего кажется.

— Пойдем? — говорит Юра, и Отабек идёт, хоть и не до конца понимая, куда и зачем.

Голова гудит как трансформаторная будка, и чудовище меж ребер скулит отчаянно, переваривая сегодняшний вечер, ему катастрофически мало. Только когда они выходят из кухни, до Отабека доходит — елка, подарки.

Он трясет головой, пытаясь скинуть оцепенение.

— Давай сперва погуляем? Я всякой пиротехники накупил.

Отабек кивает и решает для себя совершенно точно, что после праздников признается. Потому что внутри, разрывая грудную клетку, долбится так, что кажется — еще удар, и он просто умрет.

Но только после праздников, думает он, натягивая перчатки и выходя следом за Юрой. Эти дни он просто не имеет права омрачать.

Они выходят через гараж, с неба потрясающими хлопьями сыплется снег, и Отабеку ужасно радостно, что даже сама природа поспособствовала идеальности этих дней.

Юра выносит из гаража несколько коробков, и они отходят чуть поодаль, где ровная площадка без деревьев.

— Может, я? — говорит Отабек.

— Вот уж фигушки. Поджигаю салюты с пятнадцати лет — быстро, дешево, надежно. Святая моя обязанность, считай, — и, подмигнув, добавляет: — Наслаждайся.

Отабек сегодня на редкость послушен — только и делает, что наслаждается.

Юра поджигает все три разом и встает, приваливаясь к Отабекову плечу, задирает голову. Отабеку стоит титанических усилий оторваться от его лица и посмотреть туда, где с грохотом взрываются разноцветные огненные всполохи.

— Ура-а-а-а! — кричит Юра.

И единственное, чего хочется Отабеку — это закружить его и поцеловать. Потому что, какие еще салюты, когда рядом такой Юра. Потому что внутри полыхает не меньше.

— А ты чего не кричишь? — спрашивает Юра, локтем пихая его в бок.

И они кричат вместе. Отабеку так хорошо, так радостно, что он все-таки сжимает Юру на короткий миг, не сдержавшись. Юра хохочет.

Дома они раздеваются, набирают еды и топают наверх — впереди еще вся ночь, и Юра сказал, что, возможно, они еще погуляют, надо только деду позвонить и пожрать нормально, потому что «Новый год же, Отабек, когда еще жрать, как не сейчас?» Отабеку проще — своим он отзвонился задолго до прихода нового года в Москву.

Свет погашен, и комната освещается только экраном ноутбука с музыкой, которая стоит на паузе в ожидании своего часа, да бесконечными огоньками гирлянд. Отабеку до одури хорошо и по-новогоднему радостно. Потому что все кругом слишком идеально. Потому что так не бывает.

Пока Юра разговаривает с Николаем Денисовичем, Отабек расставляет по маленькому столику салатницы и тарелки. Судя по обилию всего, до горячего они доберутся разве что завтра, да и то не факт.

Отабек улыбается, глядя на то, как Юра слоняется по комнате и жестикулирует, объясняя деду, что все хорошо и они отлично проводят время.

Юра, будто чувствуя его взгляд, смотрит на него с улыбкой, и Отабек говорит одними губами: «Поздравь от меня тоже». И Юра тут же передает.

Когда разговоры заканчиваются, они плюхаются прямо на пол. Юра накладывает Отабеку Оливье, и Отабек смеется.

— Я понял, — говорит он, — эта тактика такая — закормить соперника на убой.

— Дурак ты, — говорит Юра, отводя глаза, — мне просто хочется, чтоб тебе было… ну, я не знаю. Хорошо?

— Мне и так хорошо, Юр, — говорит Отабек, захлебываясь набежавшими эмоциями, — мне с тобой лучше, чем вообще может быть.

И затихает, понимая, что только что сказал. Спину холодит ужасом, и в голове бьется навязчивое «всё испортил», становясь громче, когда Юра встает и, огибая стол, подходит к нему. На лице нечитаемое выражение. Сейчас ударит, смиряясь, думает Отабек.

Но Юра, вопреки ожиданиям, опускается перед ним на колени и притягивает, взяв лицо в ладони, зависает буквально в миллиметре, глаза горят каким-то неверием, а руки, которыми он придерживает лицо Отабека, потряхивает.

— Да? — спрашивает Юра, с такой надеждой в голосе, что у Отабека того и гляди откажет сердце.

— Да, — пораженно выдыхает Отабек.

И Юра прижимается к его рту своим, горячим, с потрескавшимися от ветра и холода губами. Толкается языком так, что Отабека уносит к чертовой бабушке. Потому что нельзя так. Руки сами тянутся и цепляются за Юрину спину.

Межреберное чудовище довольно мурлычет.

Юра же целует так, словно боится, что Отабек сейчас убежит. Голодно и жадно. Голову ведет, и там сверкает не хуже, чем полчаса назад на небе. И от этого хочется по-глупому рассмеяться. Что Отабек, собственно, и делает, едва Юра отпускает его губы — смеется и покрывает удивленное Юрино лицо поцелуями, за все три года воздержания, то тут, то там, в бровь, в скулу, в нос, так, что Юра морщится и начинает смеяться тоже.

— С Новым годом, — зачем-то снова шепчет Юра.

Отабек же его просто целует. Потому что мало. Катастрофически мало, и совсем неясно, как теперь возместить это трехлетнее воздержание. Потому что руки, словно чужие, отказываются слушаться и бесконечно гладят Юру, где только можно.

— Какой же ты, — шепчет Отабек и снова целует.

В голове вязкий кисель, ведет просто предательски, и руки начинают дрожать. Юра, удерживая его одними губами, как на буксире, заставляет перебраться на кровать и, отцепившись, падает рядом, глядя в глаза.

Отабек гладит Юру по щеке и с улыбкой думает о том, что знает теперь, какой Юра с щетиной и без.

Отабек не может перестать трогать, в голове крутится тысяча вопросов, но спрашивать о чем-то сейчас кажется просто верхом безумия. Потому что как спрашивать, когда Юра рядом, такой отзывчивый, цепляется за него сильными пальцами и целует так, что под закрытыми веками появляются алые всполохи.

Юра перекатывается на него сверху и, притираясь, ведет бедрами, так что Отабек мычит ему в губы. Юра тут же замирает, отрывается от него и смотрит совершенно шальными глазами.

— Можно? — шепчет испуганно.

— Нужно, — выдыхает Отабек, — всё, что хочешь.

И Юра трясущейся рукой пытается расстегнуть на нем штаны, получается только с третей попытки. Он совершенно не эротично вытряхивает Отабека из джинсов, а потом, матерясь, выпутывается из одежды сам.

И Отабеку в который раз за эти дни кажется, что он все-таки рехнулся. Он выбирается из рубашки, глядя на Юру. Тот наконец расправляется с непослушными пуговицами и наваливается сверху. Кожа к коже. И Отабек вздрагивает, весь будто оголенный нерв, провод, по которому запустили электричество. В голове гудит все сильнее, и от паха, расходясь по всему телу, расползается жгучее возбуждение.

Юра целует и гладит его хаотично, то тут, то там, заставляя неприлично всхлипывать. Отабек пытается держать глаза открытыми, потому что Юра сейчас прекраснее, чем когда бы то ни было, в полумраке комнаты, освещенной только гирляндами, с шалым взглядом и загнанным дыханием, от которого кроет не меньше, чем от всего остального, но глаза предательски то и дело закрываются от удовольствия. От возбуждения кружится голова. Они вжимаются друг в друга и одновременно тянут руки вниз. Юра фыркает, у Отабека просто не остается сил ни на что, кроме тихого стона.

Они нестройно двигают руками, то и дело сбиваясь каждый на свой темп, но все равно кончают, почти одновременно — Отабеку, на удивление, требуется чуть больше времени. И чуть больше влажных от Юриной спермы движений ладонью.

Его выгибает и едва ли не ломает пополам. Он притягивает Юру за поясницу еще ближе и целует, гладит. Юра смеется.

— Как Новый год встретишь, так его и проведешь, — философски замечает он.

И Отабек фыркает — он готов, где расписаться? Чтоб вот так каждый день, каждую ночь. Чтобы Юра под боком, и можно даже без мигающих гирлянд.

***

 

Пока Отабек отмывает засохшую сперму с его живота, Юра размышляет, что именно подействовало: романтика Нового Года (Юра заебался украшать дом!), засвеченная голая задница, или они просто два трусливых долбоеба, которые не видели дальше своего носа. Конечно, он надеется, что это задница — потому что… ну бля! Морозиться друг от друга столько времени напрасно было бы полнейшим идиотизмом.

Он бездумно руками по телу Отабека, и в какой-то момент — Юра не успевает отследить — мытье перетекает в продолжение тисканий. Отабек вжимает его в себя что есть силы и шумно дышит возле уха.

Юру плавит, и он пытается цепляться за Отабековы плечи, но пальцы соскальзывают, и он плюет на эту затею.

Мыльными пальцами скользить вдоль членов оказывается в разы легче, а стоя еще можно подаваться бедрами вперед. Юра держит Отабека одной рукой за шею, а второй скользит по возбужденной плоти.

У Отабека зрачки почти закрывают темную радужку, и Юре хочется что-то сказать по этому поводу, но не может, просто смотрит неотрывно и бесконечно дышит. Перед глазами зажигаются сверхновые, и он кончает, жмурясь от удовольствия.

Сквозь мутное марево он чувствует, как Отабек додрачивает себе его рукой, и понимает, что если они сейчас не остановятся, то пойдут на третий заход. А у Юры и без того почти мозоль образовалась.

— Пойдём, — шепчет он, а губы сами тянутся поцеловать.

Ну а как иначе, если теперь можно. Отабека, впрочем, ведёт не хуже, и они почти вываливаются из душевой кабинки, как двухголовое чудовище, не в силах оторваться друг от друга. Срываясь на поцелуи, пока вытираются. Дорога из душа до комнаты занимает почти полчаса.

Юра счастлив так сильно, что не может перестать улыбаться.

Они натягивают трусы и прямо так садятся продолжать праздновать.

— Ой, — говорит Юра, — подарок-то!

Конечно, лучший подарок для Юры — события последних дней, но поздравить-то надо.

Они смеются, когда по очереди идут к шкафу, чтобы выудить коробки, пестро украшенные оберточной бумагой, спрятанные под одеждой. Они целуются еще раз, коротко и жадно, прежде чем обменяться.

Нежность и страсть переплетаются в Юре настолько хитрым образом, что ему кажется, что он сейчас лопнет от переизбытка эмоций. Ему хочется кричать от того, что рядом сидит Отабек, которого можно целовать, и совсем не хочется открывать подарок.

Юра дерет ни в чем не виновную упаковочную бумагу, чтобы уже поскорее, чтоб можно было потискать Отабека, и зависает.

— И это ничего серьезного, да? — говорит он и чувствует себя конченым идиотом.

— Ну, Юр…

— Охуенно, — говорит Юра и ржет.

Нет, подарок ему нравится — он сам себе такой хотел купить, но все руки не доходили. Полупрофессиональный фотоаппарат — потому что нельзя же все щелкать на айфон, а фотографировать Юра любит.

Но он-то Отабеку купил…

— Слушай, это просто гениально, — говорит Отабек, когда наконец расправляется с упаковкой.

— Ну да-а-а-а, — тянет Юра.

— Я серьезно. То есть, это нужно выстрелить, когда он зазвонит?

— Выстрелить и попасть, — говорит Юра, пряча лицо в ладонях.

Ну в самом деле. Надо было брать планшет. Но Отабек же сказал «ничего серьезного, Юра, у меня все есть», и Юра купил хитрожопый будильник. А Отабек ему полупрофессиональный фотик, который стоит как целая куча таких будильников.

Юра даже успевает расстроиться, правда, огорчение пропадает, когда Отабек тянется к нему с очередным поцелуем и говорит:

— Ну что ты? Все замечательно, правда. Мне давно нужно было что-то такое.

Юра фыркает, и Отабек его целует.

Они дожёвывают салаты и вместо прогулки заваливаются в кровать. Лежат на боку и смотрят друг на друга, гладят и так и засыпают под мерцание гирлянд и тихо гоняющую по кругу музыку.

Утром Юра просыпается возмутительно бодрым. Нет, он вообще легко встает, но обычно нужно не только встать, но еще и прозеваться.

Причина прекрасного настроения лежит рядом, чуть ли не в том же положении, в котором они уснули: рот приоткрыт, и лицо чуть подсвечено солнечным лучом из-за незанавешенного окна.

Юре хочется его поцеловать, хотя губы и так слегка саднят после вчерашнего. Он не удерживается и невесомо проводит пальцем по Отабековой скуле. Отабек морщит нос и начинает возиться. Юра затихает — с одной стороны, надо бы разбудить, у них осталось всего пять дней, а с другой… Нехорошо как-то.

Юра может представить, чего ему стоило отпроситься у тренера, потому что сам обещал Якову стопроцентную послушность по возвращении.

— Юра, — сонно бормочет Отабек и прижимает его крепче.

Но тут же замирает. Отпускает, открывает глаза и смотрит на Юру внимательно. Юра тянется к нему и почти целомудренно целует в губы. Отабек тут же выдыхает с облегчением и замыкает его в кольце рук.

— На секунду мне показалось, что все приснилось, — говорит он в Юрину макушку.

И Юра смеется. Показалось, ага, как же.

Не хочется терять ни минуты из оставшихся дней, которых так чудовищно мало. Особенно ярко Юра ощущает это, когда на кухне, пока он режет бутерброды, Отабек подходит к нему сзади, мягко прижимается и жарко дышит в шею.

У Юры мозги плавятся и стекают в штаны. Да что же это такое в самом деле!

Юра подается чуть-чуть назад, изогнувшись, вжимается в пах, вышибая у Отабека воздух из легких.

Они завтракают, то и дело переплетая пальцы, и Юра думает, что это пиздец. И вообще, надо все успеть.

— Я сейчас отъеду минут на пятнадцать, — говорит Юра и целует Отабека в макушку.

Отабек смотрит хмуро — на лбу бегущей строкой значится: «Куда? Зачем? Почему один?»

— Я быстро, — говорит Юра.

И одевается наспех. Доехать до аптеки — целое приключение. И он не готов подключать Отабека. Он вообще не до конца понимает, как это все будет выглядеть и что он будет говорить? «Давай потрахаемся, Бек, чо как лохи-то?», «Я хочу тебя трахнуть, Бек»? Как вообще люди приходят к этому? Как решают, кто сверху, кто снизу? Есть какие-то правила? Ща как пошлет Отабек его нахуй. На свой. Ладно, решает Юра, внезапно повеселев, если на свой — не критично. И вообще. Нужно всё попробовать. И там уже решить, кому и что больше понравится. А то, может, так и будем дрочить до пенсии, если вдруг не попрет. Хорошо в этом плане мужикам — хрен наебёшь, ни сымитировать, ни подыграть не прокатит, всё сразу и по-честному.

Юра трясет головой и тормозит у ближайшей аптеки, заглядывает туда и обнаруживает, что сегодня смена Аллы Давыдовны, дедовой давнишней знакомой. Юра выскакивает оттуда, матерясь на дедовых друзей. Потому что, если прийти к Алле Давыдовне и купить у нее смазку для жопного секса, та сразу доложит деду. А у деда сердце слабое и закалка советская. Открутит Юре голову, ни на возраст не посмотрит, ни на чемпионство, и пиздец. Поминай как звали.

Смазку и презервативы он покупает уже в другой аптеке, до которой приходится ехать еще пять минут, но зато с каменным лицом — сам собой довольный.

Домой возвращается взбудораженный, кроет матом нерадивых медлительных водителей впереди себя. Внутри, где-то в районе солнышка, скребет и булькает предвкушающе.

Отабек обнаруживается на кровати задумчиво ковыряющим телефон.

Юра ставит на тумбочку возле него аптечный пакетик, и Отабек смотрит на него, подрывается — в глазах столько волнения, аж жуть берет. Юра стоически держит каменную мину.

— Ты заболел? Почему не сказал?

— Заболел, — совершенно серьезно кивает Юра, хотя щека уже дергается от зарождающегося смеха, но Отабек не видит, потому что прижимается губами к его лбу, пытаясь найти температуру. — Заболел, и мне срочно нужно постельный режим, и вообще.

Отабек смотрит на него, в глазах проскакивает осознание, и он отпускает Юру, позволяя выпутаться из свитера, и заглядывает в пакет. От скул равномерной краснотой расползается румянец, на шею и к ушам. Выглядит это настолько неприлично умилительно, что Юра, не сдержавшись, фыркает. Хоть и подозревает, что сам сейчас смотрится не лучше.

— Ты серьезно? — спрашивает Отабек.

— Более чем. Ты не хочешь? — Юра вдруг тушуется, думая, что стоило, наверное, спросить.

— Хочу, — уверенно говорит Отабек.

И все оставшиеся вопросы отпадают сами собой. Отабек смотрит на него так жадно и голодно, что внутри все переворачивается с воем. И Юра хочет ему сказать, что тоже хочет так сильно, что крышей едет. Но не может. Потому что Отабек тянет его на себя и целует. Почти невесомо, но Юру перетряхивает. Он цепляется за Отабековы плечи со стоном и вжимается пахом в пах.

Они падают на кровать, суматошно избавляясь от одежды, но в итоге еще больше путаясь. Мельтешат. Потому что горит, потому что хочется до пелены перед глазами.

Юра жаждет всего и сразу. Он мнет Отабека руками, и голову ведет так, что весь мир сужается до тех точек, в которых соприкасаются их тела, да до Отабековых шальных глаз.

А потом Юра забывает, как дышать, потому что Отабек под ним призывно разводит ноги и смотрит смущенно, но решительно. Юра ни разу не видел у него такого взгляда.

— Ты уверен? — задыхаясь, говорит он.

— Да, — говорит Отабек и тянет его на себя.

Юра стонет в голос. Просовывает руки Отабеку под задницу, сминает половинки и тут же поднимается, сдергивая остатки одежды сперва с Отабека, а потом и с себя.

От страсти туманит голову, и Юре приходится глубоко дышать, чтобы ненароком не сорваться и не навредить Отабеку. Дрожащими руками он гладит его, целует, вылизывая рот, переходит на шею. Потому что Отабек потрясающий, и кожа у него потрясающая, как карамелька, и родинка на ребрах, под которой Юра, не сдержавшись, прикусывает кожу.

Сердцу в груди тесно до ужаса, и Юре кажется, что оно сейчас рванет, как перекачанный воздушный шарик — так долбит. Отабек тянется погладить его везде, и перед глазами темнеет.

— Давай уже, — сипит он.

Юра кивает зачем-то и вслепую тянется к тумбочке, едва не роняя весь пакет, когда Отабек вновь разводит ноги и смотрит на него из-под ресниц.

Юра не глядя, ощупью пытается открыть смазку и целует Отабека в пупок, чувствуя, как по его телу пробегает дрожь, и дуреет.

— Господи, — шепчет Юра, наконец совладав со смазкой и плеснув себе на ладонь.

Он целует Отабековы бедра, подбираясь пальцами ко входу. Едва не сходит с ума, когда чуть-чуть вставляет палец. Голова кружится, и он стонет. И Отабек стонет — коротко и чувственно, так что у Юры все внутри поджимается, потому что нельзя так, ну что же ты.

Юра привстаёт, пропихивает палец до конца и чуть раскачивает там. Смотрит на Отабека снизу вверх: по члену стекает вязкая прозрачная капля, по поджарому животу пробегает дрожь, губы закушены, глаза зажмурены.

— Всё хорошо? — дрожащим голосом спрашивает он.

Отабек кивает и вымученно стонет.

— Не молчи, если больно, — говорит Юра, пропихивая второй палец.

Юре страшно до ужаса. Отабеку делать больно не хочется ни в коем случае. Особенно когда он лежит тут весь такой открытый и доверчивый — Юра не представлял, что Отабек вообще умеет вот так… 

Юра боится позорно кончить, когда Отабек начинает чуть подаваться бедрами вперед, насаживаясь на его пальцы.

— Давай? — спрашивает он.

Юра кивает. Руки как не свои, сперва не хотят открывать презерватив, потом не могут его натянуть, но Юра справляется.

— Лучше, — говорит он, старательно выталкивая слова, — перевернуться, вроде не так больно.

Отабеку, чтобы осознать, что Юра сказал, нужно около минуты, и он послушно переворачивается. Юре хочется кричать, потому что невозможно же вот так, господи, боже, блядь, Отабек. Что же ты творишь.

Отабек оглядывается на него и прогибается в пояснице так, что Юре приходится зажмуриться.

Юра тянется, целует его в основание шеи, поглаживая вход, целует каждый позвонок, спускаясь до самой задницы, и кусает за упругую ягодицу, вырывая у Отабека очередной стон. В голове густое мутное марево, и Юра не понимает, как у него еще хватает сил держать себя в руках.

— Не молчи, если будет больно, — вновь повторяет Юра.

Отабек прогибается еще сильнее, так что Юра начинает прокручивать в голове элементы с последнего проката, думает о дедушке, о Якове — чтобы хоть чуть-чуть успокоится и переключить мысли. Нельзя же так, в самом деле! Он смотрит на Отабекову задницу, которая призывно задрана, смотрит на блестящий от смазки и чуть темнее всего остального, вход, закусывает до боли губу.

Приставляет головку ко входу и видит, как тугая плоть расходится. Стонет. Отабек под ним дышит часто и глубоко, так что Юра замирает, хотя всё его естество кричит о том, что надо быстрее, больше, глубже. Юра гладит его по пояснице, по полукружиям задницы.

Отабек чуть раскачивается, насаживаясь глубже. Слишком резко, так что сам вскрикивает. У Юры под зажмуренными веками полыхает адское пламя. Он цепляется что есть силы за Отабековы бедра и шипит:

— Тише, тише, родной. Ну же, — Юра гладит его по ноге. — Блядь, да что же ты… Если ты сейчас не расслабишься, то либо откусишь мне член задницей, либо я кончу.

Отабек пытается — Юра чувствует, но мышцы продолжают то и дело ритмично сжиматься. И Юра думает, что сейчас правда кончит, даже не войдя полностью. Он гладит Отабека по спине, успокаивая, и тот наконец перестает зажиматься так сильно.

Юра добавляет еще смазки на член и на пробу входит чуть глубже, пробираясь рукой под Отабеков живот.

Отабек стонет тихо, но продолжительно. Юра начинает двигать рукой и бедрами одновременно. Колени дрожат, хочется еще быстрее. Он, рискуя упасть, опирается на руку и целует выгнувшуюся спину до тех пор, пока Отабека не отпускает и он не прогибается вновь.

— Какой же ты замечательный, — невнятно выговаривает Юра, разгоняясь, — как с тобой хорошо…

А потом он перестает соображать: Отабек падает грудью на кровать, и Юра видит только, как его руки комкают покрывало, потрясающий изгиб поясницы — какой мудак сказал, что Отабек не гибкий — и идеальную задницу.

Перед глазами темнеет, он слышит короткие стоны Отабека как через толщу воды и в какой-то момент просто теряет связь с реальностью. Удовольствие затапливает все тело, расходясь от паха сплошной вспышкой. Он смутно осознает, как Отабек кончает ему в руку, и падает на него сверху, потому что ноги больше не держат. Отабек распластывается под ним, пытаясь отдышаться.

Юра понимает, что надо бы слезть с него, но сил нет. Поэтому он лежит и бездумно целует Отабека в плечо.

— Ты как? 

Отабек невнятно мычит. Юре приходится скатиться — у Отабека совершенно шальные глаза и довольная улыбка на лице. Юра с облегчением выдыхает и прижимается к его губам своими, коротко лижет, и только после этого Отабек говорит:

— Лучше всех.

Юра расслабленно фыркает, снимает презерватив и, завязав, откидывает его на пол, вновь жмется к Отабеку. Впереди еще четыре с половиной дня, и он не намерен упустить ни минуты.


End file.
